


The Thought That Counts

by Other_Pens



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, craft projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Pens/pseuds/Other_Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt for Evie bringing home a Valentine's Day craft project for her dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

When Nate opened the front door, Evie was off like a shot to her room, her little red backpack swinging from one shoulder.  
  
"NO PEEKING!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay!" called Nate, dropping his keys into the dish on the hall table and trooping into the living room, where Victor was already marking some papers, and the smell of something crockpotty was drifting through the whole house.  
  
"What's up with that?" asked Victor, glancing up and over his glasses in such a way that Nate was forced to kiss him over the back of the couch.  
  
"Oh, some project at the after-school club. Valentines. I think they made them for their parents. I saw other kids on the playground handing theirs over right away at pick-up time. Put your handiwork appreciation face on."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"That look you give someone when they've tried and you genuinely appreciate the effort and the result is a dog's breakfast."  
  
"I have that look?"  
  
"I get that look thrice weekly," said Nate, dropping onto the couch beside him with a sigh as he propped his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Are you ready?" called Evie from down the hallway.  
  
"Yeees," they called in unison.  
  
Evie bounded into the living room and circled the couch to stand between them, her hands behind her back hardly obscuring the paper cut-outs that were even now dispensing their payload of glitter across the carpet. Something beside Victor's eye twitched, but his expectant smile didn't falter.  
  
"What've you got for us, sweetie?"  
  
"It's Valentine's day!" she explained, handing them each the printed paper heart that she had carefully cut out and decorated, before she crawled onto the couch between them and gave each of her Valentines a kiss.  
  
"To Daddy...aw, it's beautiful. Thank you, angel," said Nate. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Victor had gone a little quiet as he read his Valentine.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Evie.  
  
"Oh, it's very pretty, thank you," said Victor. "...but Evie, this one says To Mommy."  
  
Nate sneezed.  
  
Or at least he would claim until his dying day that he'd sneezed.  
  
"...I think I inhaled some glitter," he said with a cough, rubbing at his eye.  
  
"They didn't have any that said Papa," explained Evie.  
  
"Ah..." said Victor.  
  
"And mommies are pretty and smell good."  
  
"Oh. Well, that makes sense," said Victor, nodding. "It's a very nice Valentine. Thank you, Evie. Gimme another kiss and go wash all the glitter off your hands before we eat."  
  
As Evie bolted back down the hall, Victor dared a glance at Nate, who was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"You're just mad that I'm the pretty one who smells good," said Victor archly.


End file.
